Souls vs Serpents
by Omega Ryu Zero
Summary: Orochimaru has found out how to undo the Orochi Seal, and with the help of Orochi's worshipers, Yashiro, Chris, and Shermie, he plans to finally destroy Konoha and take over the world. However, the heroes who sealed away Orochi years ago aren't ready to just sit down. The souls of the four flames, Kyo, Iori, K, and Ash, assist a new generation of heroes in the race to seal Orochi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here once again with another story! Yes I will continue to write on my other ones, but me and my friend Dotchi13 went over this one for a while, and I had a feeling that she was gonna start sending me red letters if I didn't get started already. So without further ado, let us continue onto the new story!**

Requested OCs:

ZoeySlaughter: Akahana Tsukino

Dotchi13: Akane &amp; Nana

"talking" **"Demon Talking"**

'_thinking' __**'demon thinking' **_

==Introduction of BGM==

* * *

==Shenmue: Shenhua==

The sound of heavy raindrops filled the air, blocking out any hope of silence. But then again, silence wasn't necessary at this moment. Because at this moment, a horrifying scene had occurred. A brunette ninja with shoulder-high brown hair with red highlights, green eyes, pale skin, dressed in a black Konoha Jonin outfit with a black tank-top instead of the regular Jonin vest watched with wide eyes as another girl, a bit smaller than the first, bearing dyed-blue hair that came down to her waist with turquoise eyes, and pale skin, cloaked in the Konoha standard Chunin clothing looked on with a blank stare. Next to them was another girl who had long, straight, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a simple ponytail. She had almond shaped hazel-green eyes, a round face, and translucent fair skin. Unlike the ninja next to her, she had worn a long sleeve V neck shirt, simple pants with the hem tucked into shinobi boots, all in black. Dark brown leather straps crossed her torso for her twin swords, which were strapped at her back.

In front of them was none other than Keazako, who was bent on one knee, heavily bleeding and gasping as he tried to stand. The sound of raindrops was not rain at all. But instead, it was Kea's blood, pouring out like the rain itself.

"That's enough, Nana!" The first brunette shouted. Though she was the older sister, she couldn't help but be scared of Nana when she got like this. The sweet, innocent girl that was once her sister was now in a form that she rarely had to resort to. The form of a ruthless, cold-hearted killer. Of course, this was not just out of the blue. Behind Kea, was the corpse of a certain blonde haired male. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore a heavily scorched, but identifiable Akatsuki cloak.

"…Kea…" Nana said, looking forward at the dark-skinned ninja. Kea slowly looked up to Nana, panting heavily as he struggled to stay on his feet. "…We trusted you…I trusted you…" the Bluenette slowly shook as she barred her teeth to the shinobi. "I trusted you! I trusted you to protect him!" she shouted. "And instead, you do…THIS?!" Kea was too tired to reply, unable to talk back.

"N-Nana! Don't do this!" the second brunette shouted. "Please! You've done enough! He probably had his reasons an-"

"SHUT UP, AKAHANA!" the Bluenette screamed as she looked back to Akahana, who flinched and remained silent. "There's no excuse! None at all!" She looked back to Kea, who had gotten go his feet, though he was staggering. Nana's teeth were barred like a feral animal now. "I'm gonna crush you, Kea! I'm gonna make you pay for killing Deidara!" Kea then pulled a scroll out of his chunin vest before he threw it up into the air.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Dance!"** he shouted, while also flipping through a few hand signs. Tiger, Hare, Ram. He pulled his head back, taking a very painful deep breath before throwing his head forward. As he did, two fire dragons shot out of his mouth, rushing towards Nana.

"Kea, don't!" Akahana shouted, though she knew she could do nothing to stop the two who were clashing now. Nana growled, and weaved her own hand signs. Bird, Tiger, Dog, Ram, Hare. She glared at the two dragons, not letting them escape her sight. Not that they were trying to, as they were rushing straight for her.

"**Gaia Reaction!" **She screamed out. She then slammed her hands to the ground, which started to rumble a bit before two large vines shot up into the air. They entangled themselves around each other, creating a barrier for Nana. Even though the fire dragons hit head on, causing two large explosions, it was the plants that prevailed, barely a singe on them. Nana flipped through the same hand signs, then slapped her hands onto the back of the large vines. On the other side of them, a large number of thorn-barbed, smaller vines shot out of the plants, aimed at Kea. The thorns themselves were a dark blue, while the vines were green.

Kea went wide eyed upon seeing the large storm of vines come his way. He could barely move, but he knew that he had to. Otherwise, it wouldn't end well for him. He jumped back, avoiding the vines, zigzagging as they got closer. No matter where he went, the barbed vines were always right behind him. Kea rubbed his thumb on one of the open wounds on his body, and suddenly jumped up. As he did, the scroll from earlier came into his view. He reached out to the scroll, his hand getting close. However, he hissed in pain as he looked down. One of the barbed vines wrapped around his leg, the thorns embedding themselves deep into his skin while suddenly dragging him down to the ground. A small crater formed into the ground once he made contact, a cloud of dust appearing around the crash. Kea coughed up blood once his back made contact with the earth. The scroll dropped down next to Kea, who extended his hand out for it. Nana slowly walked forward as the other vines gripped onto Kea's hands and other leg, making the boy howl out in pain.

The vines then lifted Kea, who was too weak to struggle, out of the crater. Nana's walk started to slow just a tad. Soon, she was right in front of the boy.

"Those are special Vines." She said in a cold, rage-filled voice. "The thorns are poisonous. Just one could kill a human in about a week. No matter where it pierces." She said, slowly pulling out a kunai. "But you have more than one. A lot more than one. Even I don't know how many there are inside of you. But you'll be lucky if you last for half that time." She said.

"Nana!" The first brunette shouted, running forward. "Please! Stop this!"

"Please Nana!" Akahana shouted as well, running next to the kunoichi. "Listen to Akane! Listen to your sister!" Nana could care less about what either of them said.

"Look me in the eye." The Bluenette said as she raised the blade, placing the cold, metal tip against his chest. Kea's eyes were half-lidded now. "Look me in the eye…when you die." Nana said in her cold voice. One tear drop fell from her eyes as she barred her teeth, and then shoved the kunai forward.

**-3 months Earlier-**

Konoha was announcing the new Chunin this year. In the center of the Chunin Stadium, only four people stood tall. Akane, Nana, Akahana, and Keazako. Only four of them had made it to the finals, and won. But as a lot of people in the Hidden Leaf knew, it didn't matter who won or not. What mattered was the skill shown during the chunin exams. And these four had exceptional skill. As the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, looked down at the three teenagers, her eye was mostly captured by the one brunette girl with red high lights in her hair.

"Though many took on the challenge of the Chunin exams, you four have not only shown exceptional skills in the art of the Shinobi, but have also made it past the final round of the Chunin exams. Few have accomplished both of those, but you four are not few. You are strong. You are shinobi and Kunoichi!" the blonde shouted, getting the crowd to go crazy. "you have proven that you four have what it takes to be splendid Ninja. And as such, you shall be given the mark of splendid Ninja." As she said that, four Jonin walked towards the standing genin, brand new Hitai-ates in each of their hands. One of them was different, however. It was black, while the other three were red. Kea, Nana, and Akahana received the red headbands, while Akane received the black one. "These Hitai-ates will not only identify you as an ally to the Hidden Leaf, but your rank as well. Three of those bear the rank of Chunin, the goal that was intended by this test." She explained as Kea, Akahana, and Nana also received Chunin vests, which they tried on immediately. "However, one of the Hitai-ates is above the rank of Chunin. Upon one of you four, there is a shinobi of even further experience. A Jonin." At that, all four of the smaller shinobi went wide eyed, and then looked to Akane, who looked down to her Hitai-ate. "You have shown prowess that succeeds that of a Chunin, and as such, it is only fair, to reward you with something to show that you have done so. Keazako, Nana, and Akahana Tsukino. You three move up to Chunin. Akane, you have moved up to the rank of a Jonin. Congratulations!" Tsunade said to the four.

The crowd was going absolutely nuts at this, shouting out random sounds to show their support. Kea tied his Hitai-ate around his forehead. Nana tied hers around her neck. Akahana tied her Headband around her arm. Akane…she was still very shocked. After a few seconds of staring at the Hitai-ate in her hands, she looked to Nana. Seeing that the girl had tied her Hitai-ate around her neck, she smiled, and did the same. The two sisters smiled at each other, and then Akane hugged Nana as tight as she could.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" The brunette shouted, while Nana blushed, but hugged back.

"S-Same here." Kea chuckled softly, crossing his arms as he looked up to the sky.

"heh. That wasn't so tough." Akahana sweat dropped, and then smacked Kea on his arm.

"Oh shush. You were the one who had to go to the bathroom in the Forest of Death….20 times…in one day."

"Hey, what can I say? When a man's gotta go, he's gotta go." Kea replied.

"But you're still a teenager." Akahana giggled. Before Kea could reply, Tsunade started to speak again.

"There's more to this!" she shouted. "You four are all missing one thing. A team. Usually, it would be against the rules for genin to take the chunin exams without any cell members. But you four showed exceptional skill, as stated before. So with the watchful eyes of Anko Mitarishi and a few extra Jonin, you four were allowed to take the test. Now that three of you are chunin, and one of you is a Jonin, you will be completing future missions together. As a four man cell. Now, Introduce yourselves."

Akahana giggled softly at hearing that. Having a team to call her own was actually music to her ears.

"Akahana Tsukino. Chunin of Konohagakure. I am now part of a Four man Cell!" she shouted. Nana stopped hugging her sister, and looked up to Tsunade while standing straight, her blue hair falling to her waist again.

"Nana. Chunin of Konohagakure. I am now part of a Four Man Cell!" she shouted out, squeaking a bit, which made her blush, and made her sister giggle. Kea uncrossed his arms, and clenched his fist in front of him.

"Keazako. Chunin of Konohagakure. I am now part of a Four Man Cell!" he called out. Akane cracked her knuckles, then smirked and looked up.

"Akane. Jonin of Konohagakure. I am now the leader of a Four Man Cell!" she shouted. Tsunade smirked at the sight. Only a select few had as much determination in their eyes as these four did.

"We are Team Akane! Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village!" All four of them shouted out in sync, as if they had rehearsed it. At this, the crowd had gotten even louder than before, as if they were in a trance and forced to scream their heads off. "And we will always protect one another! No matter what the cost!"

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Pretty short, right? I think all of my first chapters are for some reason. But when school gets in the way of everything, I lose focus a lot on a few ideas that I think up. Anyway, in the next chapter, will we see what happened to these four friends? Or will we see the darkness that is starting to spread? Stick around and find out for yourself! Next time!**


	2. The Story Begins

**Hello everybody! It's the awesome Super Hero, Ryu-Man, at your service! Alright, before we start off on this story, I want to give a thumbs up to my Sensei, Kalin Greyv, for allowing me to use his OC in this story. I believe she'll be a great addition, and it'll definitely add some comedy. Alongside that, I wanna thank Dotchi13 for allowing me to choose the themes for her girls. I thought "Since it's KOF characters in the Narutoverse, the Naruto Characters should have KOFverse themes!" I picked out themes that I thought would match the characters as well. And by Joe I'm sticking to that logic! So all OCs will have themes from the KOF series. Now without further ado, enjoy!**

Requested OCs:

Kalin Greyv: Uo Uzumaki

PirateKingNinja1: Ninjo

Kakeri the Super Saiyan: Kasumi

"talking" **"Demon Talking"**

"_thinking' __**demon thinking'**_

==Introduction of BGM==

Themes:

=/Keazako: KD-0084; King of Fighters 2002/=

=/Nana: Esaka (KOF '94); King of Fighters '98/=

=/Akane: KDD-0075; King of Fighters XI/=

=/Uo: Triumphantly; King of Fighters XI/=

=/Akahana: Queen; King of Fighters XI/=

=/Ninjo: Dear Falling Angel; King of Fighters '99/=

=/Kasumi: Daimond Dust; King of Fighters 2002/=

* * *

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Kea shouted as everyone left the stadium where the Chuunin exams had been held. "We totally rock! Look out world! Kea is gonna grab you by the b-" before he could finish, he suddenly froze, wide eyed, staring out in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Akahana asked her teammate as she also looked forward, along with Nana and Akane. They saw a red head woman with long, flowing hair. She had a narrow face with solid, chocolate-shaded eyes, and was clad in a black jacket with the sleeve of her right arm going down to her wrist, while the sleeve of her left arm stopped just below her elbow. Around her chest was a gold colored, mesh shirt that stopped just above her stomach, while she also wore long, dark grey pants with two cords around each leg, one of the cords stopping below her ankle, while the other stopped close to her knee. Around her waist was a dark-grey sash, the extra cloth partially covering her right leg as it stopped just below her right knee. Both of her hands were clad in gold mesh, fingerless gloves, which rivaled Kea's black ones. Strapped to her back was a medium sized scroll with a seal tag upon it, and sheathed at her left side was a long, straight edge nodachi sword.

Whoever this woman was, she was making Kea shake in his boots with just a look. And that look was a mixture of annoyance and discipline.

"…Baka yarro…" she muttered before walking forward. "What did I tell you about gloating like that?" Kea could only squeak. The closer this woman got, the smaller Kea seemed to be compared to her. But in all reality, he was actually taller than her. Just when Kea thought he was about to be sent across the road, the woman placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a soft smile. "Congratulations. That Hitai-ate tells me you made it to the rank of Chuunin."

Kea chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh-hehehe…yeah…" he was then hugged by the red headed woman, catching him, and the other girls, by surprise.

"I'm so proud of you!" The woman said; swing Kea around like a ragdoll. Eventually, Akane asked the question that was obvious in everyone's mind.

"Kea? Who is this?" she asked. The woman then placed Kea down, who coughed to get their attention.

"Everyone. This is Uo Uzumaki. She taught me everything I know. Well, mostly everything." He said with an awkward chuckle. "Before I met her, I surely would have died in those chuunin exams."

Uo giggled a bit, hitting Kea in the side of his arm. "Oh stop." As she continued to giggle, Kea let out a silent cry of pain. Obviously, this woman had more strength than she let on. She then looked to the three girls. "Hello you three. Can I ask your names?"

"I'm Tsukino Akahana!" Said girl shouted, saying her last name first. She then looked to the viewers, breaking the fourth wall. "Yes. In case anyone was confused, Tsukino is my last name."

"Akane." The Jounin stated, crossing her arms and giving off a large, yet slightly violent smile. "And this is my sister, Nana."

Said girl blushed slightly, and smiled while waving. "H-Hello…" Kea shook his head, and chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, why are you here, Uo-Sensei?" he asked, scratching his head. Uo giggled innocently. That's when Kea got scared.

"Oh, can't I just say hello to my student? And congratulate him on becoming a Chuunin?" she asked.

"…I have Kenjutsu training today…don't I?" Kea asked with a sweat drop. Uo then smirked.

"To the training field, Kiddo."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kea shouted, while Uo just laughed.

"Oh pipe down. You'll get used to it." All three other girls giggled teasingly at Kea, repeating the word 'Kiddo' over and over again, while Kea growled out. Uo then walked off, Kea right behind her. "I hope to see you girls later!" she shouted to the girls, who waved at her. Kea only groaned as they walked.

"She seems nice." Nana said, while Akane snickered.

"She's picking on Kea. I could definitely hang with her."

"What should we do now?" Akahana asked. They didn't really have anything else planned, so they had a bit of free time. Akane smirked, and the other two girls knew what she was thinking.

"SHOPPING!"

**-2 hours later; With Kea and Uo-**

"343! 344! 345!" Kea shouted as he swung a large, double-edged iron blade, the kanji for 'Iron' engraved in the hilt. He seemed to be struggling with holding the blade, known as Okina Tetsu, as his veins were popping out of his arms, and the blade itself was shaking. Uo was sitting on a nearby boulder, watching as he swung.

"I want 345 more." She said while smiling and slurping up a bowl of Miso Ramen, ignoring Kea's cries of agony.

"Oh come on!" he shouted as he was about to chuck the blade into the nearby lake of the training area. However, before he could, he felt a hand hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he squealed, dropping the blade, and holding his head. Uo sighed as she watched Kea cover his head.

"Disrespect upon one's senior is disrespect upon one's self." She stated. Kea blinked at that, and said probably the worst thing he ever could to her.

"Senior? When did you become a Senior Citizen, Uo-Sensei? Actually, how old are you?" he asked stupidly. He then went wide eyed as he saw a shadow appear over Uo's eyes, and a tick mark form on her temple as her hands clenched into dangerous fists.

After that, Uo stepped forward, while Kea stepped back. He was definitely scared for his life at the moment.

"H-Hey! Uo-sensei! Calm d-" that's as far as he got as he received a chakra-enhanced uppercut directly under his jaw, sending him about 30 feet into the air. When he came down, a small crater formed in the ground. His upper body was trapped in the ground, while his legs were still up in the air in a hilarious fashion. Uo then grabbed one of his legs, pulled him out, and started to swing him around, first slowly, then so quick that it looked like Kea was a fan blade.

"BAKA YARROOOOOOOO!" the Uzumaki shouted as she let Kea go. The poor boy started to skip along the water like a rock, finally halting when he was submerged. Uo was seeing red as she was about to dive in and get him, which would have resulted in bloody water. However, she stopped when she heard a massive explosion. "Wah?!" she asked in surprised as she turned to her side, seeing a large plume of smoke rise into the air. Kea came up to the water's surface, coughing up a bit of the fresh water before he stood up, panting a bit.

"Man. If I knew you were so touchy about your age, I wouldn't have said anything, Sensei." He said as he doubled over, trying to regain his breath. He then looked up, seeing the plume of black smoke as well. "Huh? What's that?" he asked Uo, who narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know…" she then grabbed Okina Tetsu, and sealed it inside of a scroll that she took out of her pocket. "Come on. We're gonna check it out." Kea nodded to her, his lungs filled with oxygen again as he and Uo exited the area via Shunshin.

The two Nin then took off along the trees, using branches as leverage to propel them forward. Uo had the same expression as they went along, her eyes narrowed, and a look of concern on her face.

"Uo-Sensei, is something wrong?" Kea asked. "Do you know what's going on?" The Red head then shook her head.

"No. That's what worries me. The fact that I don't know what it is can be a bit…unsettling." She said. Kea nodded to her, narrowing his eyes as well.

"Do you think it was Katon?" he asked. Explosion's usually happened that way in his eyes. "Or could it be explosive tags?"

"We won't know until we get there."

"Hai, Sensei." Kea then looked up at the sky, seeing a large difference in the blue upper-ocean and the black cloud invading it. "…I just hope that whatever it is…we'll be okay…" he whispered to himself.

-**In the Forest of Hi no Kuni-**

A small girl, roughly the same size as Akahana, was walking through the peaceful forest. She was slim, had short black hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. A white kimono was placed upon her body, allowing her to move as freely as a butterfly if need be. She seemed to be focused on nothing at the moment. Just walking to travel. To see the light shine down from the sky. To feel the road under her blue ninja sandals, while the cool breeze blew against her, her Kimono flowing back behind her.

"Well…this is certainly a nice 18th birthday…" she muttered to herself. "All alone…as usual…" She was then knocked out of her current state of self-talk when she heard an explosion close by. "huh?" Curious to see what it was, she turned in the direction of the explosion, seeing smoke rise above the trees. It was then that for a split second, she saw two people traveling via tree branches, towards the explosion. One was a redhead woman, and the other, a chocolate-skinned teenager with a red Hitai-ate around his forehead.

And at that moment, the girl's body moved on its own. She immediately jumped forward.

"How far do you think we are from the area, Uo-sensei?" Kea asked, while Uo shrugged.

"About 2 hours. Give or take."

"2 hours. Should be e-yaaaah!" Kea suddenly shouted as he felt something knock into him from the side, followed by a squeak. He fell to the ground below, groaning upon contact, and losing all of the air in his lungs when he felt something come into contact with his stomach. He let out a silent cry of pain, arching into the air just a bit before he fell down.

"Owww…." A new voice said. Kea looked up to see a girl was on him, holding her head. He went wide eyed, blushing at the sight. "My head…what happened?"

"…." Kea was completely speechless, his chocolate skin turning a light pink. However, once the small girl saw where she was, she went wide eyed.

**-In another section of Hi no Kuni-**

A fairly tall boy was minding his own business as he walked through the forest. He had white, shaggy hair that flowed in all directions, with two sections flowing down to the front of his shoulders. His eyes were completely red, and his skin tone was a bit lighter than Kea's, almost like a dark-Caramel color. He was cloaked in, surprisingly, winter gear. A long, blue, military trench coat with red chest pockets and a hood of white fur was what cloaked his body, the fur also covering the cuffs of the coats arms. He wore long white boots with black coloring along the toes, and black gloves on his hand. A black belt with a silver buckle was tied around his waist, and there was a strap around his chest, going diagonally down to the left. Despite his strange attire, he seemed to be perfectly fine, not affected by the heat.

However, he suddenly stopped when he heard a strange sound.

"EEEEEEEP! PERVERT!" Then a large smack was heard.

"…Huh?" the boy asked, raising a brow. He had heard the explosion earlier, and decided to ignore it. But this? This was strange enough to inspect.

**-Back with Kea and Uo-**

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" the new girl in a kimono shouted. She had grabbed Kea by the collar, and was currently beating the crap out of him. With each word, she gave him a punch straight to the center of his face. "PERVERT!" Jab! "PERVERT!" Jab! "PERVERT!" Jab!

The poor boy was at this girl's mercy, unable to even speak.

'_W-what did I do?' _he asked himself as the girl let go of his collar, then punched him so hard that he flew back, hitting a tree. He left a human indent in the bark as he fell to the ground, groaning. Throughout this entire thing, Uo watched in surprise. This girl had some impressive strength, and enough anger to rival her own self. Beneath her surprised expression, she was impressed.

'_Maybe I should pick up a new pupil…'_she thought to herself. However, once she saw the girl was moving forward, ready to finish Kea off, she knew that she had to intervene. Uo stepped forward, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop that." She said. "Unless you wish to face me."

"And who are you?" The smaller girl asked, turning around to meet Uo's gaze.

"I'm his teacher. Though hurting my student is usually a job that almost everyone can do, I'd rather him not end up in the hospital yet."

'…_not sure how I feel about that…' _Kea thought to himself.

"It's not my fault. I'm just teaching the pervert some respect." The girl said. Uo giggled at that.

"Believe me. I've tried teaching him. It's like he's just unteachable."

"Typical Men."

"I know, right?!"

"…" Kea was silent through all of this; sweat dropping as he held his cheek.

"Well, Men aren't completely asses, ya know?" a new voice came. All three of them looked to the side to see a male dressed in winter clothing. Upon looking at him, the still unnamed girl had a light blush appear on her cheeks. "It's really rude to just downgrade all men." The male said as he walked forward. Before anyone could ask, he introduced himself. "The name's Ninjo."

"I-I-I'm Kasumi." The kimono-clad girl stuttered out. Kea didn't introduce himself. He wasn't going to say anything else.

"Uzumaki Uo." Said woman introduced herself, bowing ever so slightly. "May I ask why you're dressed like you're in the Land of Iron?" she asked Ninjo, who shrugged.

"These are comfortable clothes." He then looked over to Kea. "you are?"

"…." Kea just stood up, and hopped off.

"…Okay. That guy's an ass." Ninjo said, getting the other girls to giggle and nod. He then looked over to Kasumi. "Are you a noble?"

"N-N-Nani?! No! Of course not!" she shouted. "This is just to let me move freely!"

"Not many people wear only a Kimono when going into battle." Uo stated. "Quite…rare nowadays."

"Okay. So where are you two headed?" Ninjo asked. "To that explosion?"

"I am." Uo stated. "I have no idea about this, Kasumi girl. She just appeared out of nowhere and assaulted the boy you saw earlier. Though admittedly, it was an impressive feat." Kasumi giggled at that.

"Thank you. But I'm just as confused as you. My body moved on its own for a second." She said. "So, why are the two of you going after the explosion?"

"We're just making sure it's nothing serious." Uo stated. They didn't know it, but the three of them had actually talked for about 2 hours. Time had really flown by. Uo was then knocked out of her talking phase when another explosion was heard. "Huh?!" She then looked up to the sky. From the difference in lighting alone, she knew how much time had passed. "Kea! That Baka!"

Without another word, Uo took off after her pupil. With nothing else to do, Ninjo and Kasumi followed her, not knowing what was about to befall them. Or the horror they would soon face.

* * *

**And that's the story! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, I'll try my best to keep posting stories! Ryu Out!**


	3. The Fighters Awakening

**And I'm back once again! Sorry for being late everyone. I've been trying to keep my grades up at school so that I don't get my laptop taken again. That and finding a job while finding a good college…yeah it's been a bit stressful. I've also started to help out a good friend of mine, Moka McDowell. I'm glad that I could do whatever I could to help her! This chapter is gonna be special to some people, I hope. So let's stop the talking and start the amazement!**

"…Talking…"

'…_thinking…'_

Requested OCs

24tee: Dashian Ranae Hyuga

Lonely Little Dri: Adrienne Elesa

==Introduction of BGM==

=/Dashian: Pure/At Good Old Days; King of fighters X/=

=/Adrienne: Tears; King of Fighters 2002/=

**-2 Hours earlier-**

Kea growled as he continued to hop from treetop to treetop.

"The nerve!" he growled out to himself. "Of all of the people in this world, they act like I'M the trash! What's so bad about men?!..." his anger then died down, and he looked down a bit. "…what's so wrong…with me…?" that's a question he wanted to know more than anyone, but somehow, he knew he wouldn't be getting the answer anytime soon. He continued on towards the explosion, and soon picked his head back up.

After a while of jumping, Kea finally stopped at the edge of a tree branch. He raised a brow, and looked around. Something was off. Very off.

"Something's not right here…" he said to himself as he hopped to the ground. Upon contact with the ground, he heard the sound of fizzing. "Shit!" he shouted before he jumped back. He watched as the brown floor that he was just standing on was suddenly covered in explosions. "A mine field? That only means that there's someone near here." He told himself before landing onto another tree branch. The explosion wasn't loud enough for anything out of a 2 mile radius to hear, which probably meant that Uo, Ninjo, and Kasumi didn't hear a thing.

That's just the way Kea wanted it. He didn't want to speak to any of them at the moment. Hell, he didn't even know Kasumi and Ninjo, and he already didn't like them. Uo on the other hand…

He shook his head to get those types of thoughts out of his head. "Can't just sit here! Gotta keep going!" With that, Kea was about to continue on. But instead, he widened his eyes.

"**Ankoku Raikouken!**" A new, female voice suddenly shouted. Kea ducked back as if he were in the matrix, and barely avoided getting his head blown off. Above him was a woman dressed in a deep violet, her hair a dark pink shade, ending in a long ponytail flowing down her back, and her eyes completely covered by the bangs of her hair. There was lightning seething around her hand, and it had almost met its target, which happened to be Kea. However, before he could react, the woman's body suddenly moved again, faster than he could anticipate.

==King of Fighters '97: Rhythmic Hallucination==

"**Shaijitsu no Odori!**" The woman suddenly shouted as she flipped into the air, and brought her heel down towards Kea. Her legs were infused with crackling blue lightning, which chirped a familiar song to only a certain few Konoha Nin, Kea not being one of them. He jumped off of the branch just in time to avoid being decapitated, and started to gain his distance from the woman.

"What the hell?!" he shouted as he kept moving, the dark-haired pinkette right behind him. "Who are you?! Why are you attacking me?!" Before he could ask another question, He went wide eyed again, his gaze falling to the front of him.

"**Unari Daichi!**" A male voice shouted. Kea saw a man in his prime of ages standing tall. He wore a strange set of clothing, consisting of white pants and black suspenders across his body. He had an open jacket that stopped at his midsection, and was the same color as the woman's hair, the cuffs being buttoned at the end of the jacket. Two black gloves held themselves tight around his hands, and atop of his head was white, shaggy hair. But the most noticeable feature was his blood red eyes. They were staring right at Kea, with the intent to kill.

The male raised his arms to the sky, and then jumped down to the ground, crashing his arms into it. A geyser of raw white chakra shot up towards Kea.

"Whoa shit!" he shouted as he suddenly jumped to the side, using another tree as leverage.

"**Ankoku Raikouken!**"

"**Unari Daichi!**"

Those two phrases were repeated over and over, and Kea had to jump from multiple angels to avoid having his body blown to bits. However, that wasn't exactly an easy feat to accomplish, especially since he was getting lucky with a lot of the strikes.

Finally, Kea had enough of being on the defensive, and decided to fight back for a change. He jumped down to the ground to grab their attention, and then jumped forward with enough force to propel himself off of the ground for as long as he needed, which was only a few seconds. He turned mid-jump, already flipping through a few hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Blaze!" **He shouted as he sent a lone dragon of fire through the forest, and straight into the two fighters that were after him. Once they were down, Kea skidded to a stop, growling at them. "What the hell?!" he shouted. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AFTER ME?! AND WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING IN ALL CAPS?!" he shouted to no one. Before he could answer, Kea looked to the side to see a boy appear out of nowhere, like almost every other ninja did. But these people didn't exactly look like ninja.

The new boy was shorter than the mam and the woman, but his appearance was almost completely the same. His skin was a tanned color. He had short brown hair that stopped at the bottom of his neck, his hair being spikey in some areas, smooth in others. His attire was the same color as the others, a deep shade of pink. He wore white pants, and underneath his slightly too-big pink shirt was a black, sleeveless shirt that hugged his body, the collar of the black shirt covering his neck. He wore baggy white pants and pink boots that seemed bigger than his feet actually were. Along his wrists were black belts, tied around his wrists to act as bracelets. He also had a silver medallion around his neck, which seemed to fly freely. His last two features were the scariest. His eyes were a bright orange, like small suns, and in his hands, were two purple flames, which burned for as long as he wanted them to. They actually seemed to be keeping themselves alive without him willing them to.

Kea was a bit scared to see the boy, who looked even younger than he did, and that was probably because the boy was smiling at him. However, he had almost no interest in Kea, and turned to the others.

"Shermie. Yashiro. What are the two of you doing?" he asked in a normal tone of voice, the smile increasing his creepy atmosphere. The male from before, now known as Yashiro, growled a bit.

"We were trying to take out this kid. What's it look like?" Yashiro asked. The woman stepped up next to Yashiro.

"He was close to finding…it." Shermie said, looking at the young boy. At least, that was what Kea could make out. With her eyes covered by her hair, he didn't have a clue. "Our job is to do what the snake asks for the moment, Chris. He didn't say that we could let anyone we wanted to live."

It was at that moment that the smaller boy walked over to Shermie and Yashiro, the flames in his hands disappearing. He smirked, and the two of them flinched. Kea, who was now facing towards Chris's back, wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"I don't care about that." Chris said. He then grabbed both of them by the neck. Shermie and Yashiro widened their eyes and started gasping, grabbing onto the boy's wrists to try and ease the pressure he put on their throats. Chris then hoisted them both into the air, even though he was shorter than the both of them. "Your reckless nature could have ensured that we were found." Chris said. "We were supposed to stay in the shadows. No doubt you two idiots completely wrecked that plan." The small teenager said. "I should kill the two of you right now. However, you're lucky that Lord Orochi actually needs you alive for the moment."

"Hey!" Kea shouted to Chris. "What the hell!? Are you on my side?! Theirs?! Scratch that, who the hell are you?!" he shouted. However, a second later, he widened his eyes, wishing he didn't. Chris looked over his shoulder, his orange eyes boring straight into Kea's soul. Despite how bright they were, they made Kea feel like he was in a void of complete darkness. It was cold, and unending.

"Stay out of this, wretched bug." Chris said harshly. He then let go of Yashiro and Shermie, both of them falling to their knees and coughing to let air back into their lungs. "Our matters do not concern you. You should be bowing, like a dog with its tail between its legs." That comment enraged Kea. He gritted his teeth, baring them towards Chris with a growl.

"What did you just say?!" he shouted. Chris's smirk grew as he saw he was angering Kea.

"I said, sit, like a good boy." Chris added to his previous insult. Kea lost his temper at that, and charged towards Chris.

"Why you!" he shouted. He then grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stabbed towards Chris's chest. However, before the kunai could do a thing, it was suddenly stopped. Chris had grabbed the tip between his fingertips, making Kea widen his eyes.

"Is that it?" Chris asked, his smirk still plastered on his face. "What a shame. I thought you were actually going to try and scare me." Chris then yanked the kunai out of Kea's hand, and kneed him in the stomach. Kea doubled over as he gasped for air, holding onto his stomach. The moment he bent over, Chris jumped, and reverse-somersault-kicked Kea in the face, gaining an audible snap from the force. Blood shot from Kea's nose as he fell back.

Kea hit the ground hard on his back, getting him to gasp again. Before he could get up, Chris slammed his boot down onto Kea's chest, getting an scream from him.

"Gaaah!" Kea shouted as blood leaked from the side of his mouth. Chris's smirk only got wider, and he held his hand out, the open side of his hand pointed towards Kea.

"In the name of Lord Orochi, you will die screaming." He said. The purple flames from earlier came back. Chris's orange eyes blazed even brighter as he unleashed his flames onto Kea from point-blank range, a large-scale explosion following after. Then another, and another, and another still.

Yashiro and Shermie watched as smoke rose from the area around Chris and Kea. Chris's smirk only grew more psychotic as he continued to assault the helpless boy beneath him.

"T-That's enough, Chris!" Shermie shouted. Chris's smirk then suddenly disappeared. He stopped creating the explosions, and his eyes trailed over to Shermie, who flinched again. When the smoke completely died away, Chris walked away from what he had done. Kea was bloodied, burned, and most of all, unable to move. However, he did groan, showing that he was alive. Shermie probably was saved because of that.

Chris looked back to Kea, and smirked. "Still alive. Even after all that." He said. "I must say, I'm impressed. With your survival skills that is. Your combat ability is beyond poor, and you leave yourself wide open at many turns." He then looked back in front of him, and started walking. "Shermie, Yashiro, we're leaving." He said. He walked between the two, but stopped a few steps after. His back was to Shermie's, the latter not daring to turn around. "Oh…and Shermie?" Chris started. "The next time you interrupt me, I will kill you." He smiled at her, and walked forward again. Shermie shook a bit, but gulped, and nodded to herself, continuing on with Yashiro and Chris.

"W-Wait…" Kea said weakly. It took all of his strength to move a single finger. His muscles bulged in his bloody arms and chest to show how much he was straining just to sit up. He raised himself off of the ground just a little, watching as Chris, Yashiro, and Shermie took their leave. He was powerless to stop them. "Wait…a…sec…" he tried to call out. However, a second later, he fell back to the ground, his head cocked to the side.

It was then that a large light suddenly shined at a distance. Chris, Shermie, and Yashiro turned their heads, widening their eyes.

"What the?!" Yashiro started, watching as the light grew brighter. "The hell is that?!"

Chris growled. "It can't be…that idiot." He hissed out.

"Chris, what is it?" Shermie asked, looking to him. However, before he could answer, blue wisps started to fly around them, some dashing into the forest in one direction, some dashing the other way. More and more made their way around, none of them staying in one place for too long. One of them made it to Kea's body, and floated above his chest for a few seconds, as if inspecting him. After that, the wisp slowly descended, slipping inside of Kea's chest, and staying there.

Chris growled even louder. "Let's go! We can't waste any more time!" he shouted to the other two. Both of them nodded, and the three of them ran through the forest.

"God damn it." Chris mumbled to himself. "This is going to cause trouble…" He then looked over to Yashiro and Shermie. "That boy is still alive." He said. "The next time we see him, he must die. Understand?!"

"Yes!" the two of them shouted in unison. They also knew what this meant.

**-With Uo and the others-**

Uo was searching through the forest for her pupil. Two hours was long enough to have her concerned.

"Kea?! Kea?!" she shouted over and over. Ninjo and Kasumi were…less concerned with Kea, and more concerned with each other. The two of them actually seemed to be flirting a bit. Well, Ninjo was. Kasumi was only blushing and turning her head.

"Seriously, you have pretty eyes." Ninjo said with a smile.

"T-Thank you…" Kasumi replied, hiding her face from Ninjo.

"And a pretty smile." Ninjo said. Kasumi smiled a bit wider and shook her head.

"I-I'm not that pretty…" she mumbled to herself. It was then that both of the flirting teens felt a dark energy. They looked forward to see Uo looking at them over her shoulder, only one eye visible.

"If you aren't going to help me find my student, then go home." She said coldly. Ninjo gulped, while Kasumi pouted a bit.

"M-Maybe if he hadn't been a pervert in the first place, he wouldn't have run off." She said. Uo remained calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was imagining that she was stabbing Kasumi repeatedly.

"…Let's just get going." Ninjo said, feeling some bad blood form between the two.

Uo turned her head forward again and continued her search, only to see a large light explode into reality in the distance. "W-What?!"

"What the heck?!" Ninjo shouted as he covered his eyes, Kasumi doing the same.

Uo growled, not covering her eyes. "What is that?!" she nearly shouted as she saw something coming towards them.

-**Somewhere else In Hi no Kuni-**

A young girl was walking through the forest, humming to herself. She had long dark brown hair, down to below her shoulder blades, and blonde down from her shoulders. Her features were long and elegant as well. She was a small girl, meaning she was pretty slim, with just a bit of baby fat on her. A healthy amount. Her eyes were big and a shade of dark chocolate. She wore a short purple kimono with intricate pictures of dragons in gold. Her sash was tied in a big bow in the back, and her shin and arm guards had light purple ribbons tying them together. Her sandals were purple, just like her kimono.

Walking beside her was a smaller girl with a skin tone that matched the first girl's eye color. She had crystal blue eyes and purple hair that was shaggy, as if on purpose. There was, however, a ponytail in her hair, held together by a barrette that looked like two cherries. She wore a strange outfit that consisted of a black shirt with a white and black collar, and pink lining on the edges of the shirt. She wore white shorts that were cut ridiculously high, covering her butt, but just barely over okay. Her shirt was sleeveless, but she wore two sleeves on her arms, which stopped at her shoulder. The loose sleeves were black with pink linings, just like her shirt. On her legs was a similar pattern, black stockings that came up to her thighs, with pink lining at the end. She didn't wear sandals like a lot of people. Like Kea, she wore actual tennis shoes, black ones. Unlike the first girl, her assets were a bit pronounced. While her chest was still small, her but was just a bit plump, showing that she was still young.

"What a relaxing day." The first girl and hummed to herself as she walked. The second girl scoffed and shook her head.

"For you maybe." She said. "I'm bored out of my mind. Where are we going anyway?"

"To find that person." The first girl said. "The person who should be your guardian…or something like that…right, Dashian?" the first girl asked. Dashian, the younger girl, groaned a bit.

"I thought you knew for sure, Adrienne." Dashian hissed out.

"I-I'm sorry." Adrienne said, looking like a scolded child. She seemed to be the shy one out of the two, even if she was a bit older. "I'll try harder next time to remember." Adrienne said while giving a small look of determination.

'_I'm a member of the Hyuga clan's Main Branch.' _Dashian thought to herself. _'Why do I need to find a guardian anyway? I'm stronger than a lot of people in the village! I've never been defeated before!' _ Dashian smiled as she remembered all of the enemies she had fought before, and beaten.

"…ian…..hian…" Dashian heard someone calling out.

"Huh?" Dashian shook her head, snapping out of her slight daydream of beating enemies to the ground.

"Dashian!" Adrienne nearly yelled, though with her voice, it actually sounded like she just squeaked. Dashian blinked, and then giggled a bit.

"You're such a kid." She said, making Adrienne blush. That was, until something shot past her. It looked like a little wisp.

"W-What in the world was that?!" Adrienne nearly exclaimed as more and more wisps shot past her. She noticed that a bright light had appeared in the distance. "That…can't be good." She whispered to herself.

Dashian narrowed her eyes. Adrienne had said everything that she had been thinking. She was about to activate her Byakugan, but she then looked back down at the wisps, and saw one heading right for her.

Both Dashian and Adrienne's eyes widened as two wisps hit them head on, and they were both knocked out.

**-With Uo and the others-**

All three ninjas were out cold on the ground, completely out of it, a glowing wisp resting in their chests.

**-In Konoha-**

A few of the ninja of Konoha were out cold, making the villagers nearly piss themselves. Akane, Akahana, and Nana were three of these ninjas. Panic continued to spread as the ninjas fell one by one, including the Rookie Nine and their teachers.

**-Somewhere Else-**

"W-Where am I?" Kea asked as he walked around. He was in a complete void. Nothing but white space was around him. "Hello?! Hello!" he shouted.

He could feel someone else, but he didn't know where they were. And then, he heard a voice.

==King of Fighters XIII: Esaka Continues==

"Stop screamin' kid. I can hear you loud and clear." The voice said. Kea looked around, not seeing anyone.

"What?! Who's there?!" he nearly shouted. "Who are you?!"

"I said relax, Kid!" the voice shouted, making Kea flinch. When he turned around, he saw the person who was talking to him.

There was a man who stood about a foot higher than he did. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt with a white and black cross design in the middle of the shirt. He also wore a white jacket above his shirt, with black straps at the edges. His pants had chain mail running along the pockets, and he wore black, fingerless gloves on his hands, which showed just a bit of skin on the back of his hand. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and he had a smirk on his face.

"W-Who are you?" Kea asked, looking up to the man of opposite skin color. It was then that the man smirked, and held up a finger. Suddenly, a flame sparked on that finger, and stayed there, not hurting the man, and making Kea widen his eyes again.

"My name you ask?" the man said. He then clenched his fist, and the flame disappeared. "Kyo. Kyo Kusanagi."

**WHOOOOO! ESAKAAAAA! All you King of Fighters fans, you knew this was coming! And of course I had to bring back EX Kyo. He's a legend! What will happen in the next chapter you ask? You'll have to wait and see! Also, Happy New Year's everyone! Ryu, out!**


End file.
